Amaya
Amaya is a baby Usa-Manju owned by Shadow. Info Species: Beast-Manju (Usa-Manju, Domestic type) Breed: Black Holland Lop Gender: Female Fur Color: Black fur with a crescent shaped mark on her forehead. Eye Color: Bright Blue'' (Left eye becomes white to mimic Shadow's when she bonds with him)'' Egg: Black with Celestial (stars and night sky) pattern. Class: Support Type (Unofficial) Rank: D-Rank Special Item: Lapis Lazuli Special Move: Full Moon ''Powers: Transformation; Super-Hopping Ability; ''Psychokinesis. Loves: Shadow, Kurotsubasa (as family), carrots, sweets, Minnya Hates: Anyone that hurts Shadow, loud noises, Anything she finds scary Personality Amaya is a newly-born Beast-Manju so in many ways she is nervous and shy. Amaya is usually seen close or around Shadow wanting to be close to him (usually residing in his hood or Punnya's spot on his head) due to their bond. She has then started warming up to the other members of Kurotsubasa (seeing them as family members). Abilities Physical Abilities: Though she is still a baby Amaya can still move fast though this is mostly just to hide as she moves like a black blur. As a Usa-Type she also has the ability to hop great heights going as far as a couple of feet into the air. Psychokinesis: This is Amaya's special Talent. Amaya has a great amount of psychic ability able to move objects with telekinesis or even being able to make small but study barriers. This power is still immature and still has varying effects. Shapeshifting: After an incident and spending time with Ravena and Punnya, Amaya got the ability to shapeshift into a human form. She can however become a Bunny-Girl that provides with more enhanced physical abilities and combat prowess such as increased speed/ jumping abilities and enhanced kicking. Full Moon: A special psychic ability that occurs only on a night of a full moon. Amaya's psychic abilities increase dramatically when using this technique which also gives her a new powerful form: Kaguya-Hime. When in Kaguya-Hime mode, Amaya has access to new abilities: *'Hidden Bamboo:' Used only when in Kaguya-Hime Form. When Amaya slams her pestle on the ground, she can cause a whole bamboo grove to sprout around her and her opponent. Using the bamboo grove as cover Amaya will attack her opponent from the shadows. *'Mochitsuki:' Using her Kine (Japanese pestle), Amaya attacks from above and slams the pestle down hard on her opponent. It's name derives from the traditional Japanese mochi pounding ritual done on New Years. Other Forms *Human Form: Like Punnya, Amaya is able to transform into a human version of herself, although her appearance is much, much younger and more human-like as compared to Punnya's more older, beast-like transformation. Amaya is also able to alter her appearance into a Bunny hybrid form. Her form is of a five year old girl with shoulder-length black hair with bangs wearing a blackish blue dress and matching rabbit hood.She also wears light blue mittens on her hands and matching shoes. Unlike Punnya though, Amaya has not learned to talk so she usually appears to be mute. *Kaguya-Hime: A transformation that Amaya unconsciously takes on when using Full Moon. She transforms into a humanoid rabbit wearing a bright blue and gold kimono with a gold obi and silver pants.She also has a long flowy cloth that extends over her and around her arms. In this form, she can summon a large double headed Pestle or a Hammer-like pestle as a weapon. This form was named by Ravena as reference to Kaguya-Hime, the Moon Princess. Lapis Lazuli Lapis Lazuli is a pair of silver and gold ear cuffs with a crescent-shaped stone of it's namesake set in the center produced by Amaya when she bonded with Shadow. Shadow wears his on his left ear while Amaya wears her on her right. The cuffs have the ability to channel the energy of it's wearers to each other. It's main powers are shown to be able to unlock or recover memories and enter the memories of an individual. It can also project Harmony which can end conflicts as well as sense the Truth in a person's Heart. Story A couple of nights before Shadow's birthday, Ravena wanted to look for a special present for him by searching the Underground. Although at first her efforts appeared futile when Punnya suddenly appeared with an Celestial patterned Egg, which Ravena recognized as a Beast-Manju egg although she couldn't identify what species. Bringing it back to the Guild, Ravena and Punnya cared for the egg in secret as a surprise until the right time. The other Guild members got suspicious but Punnya's crafty traps were able to keep everyone out of Ravena's room. When it was time for the big gift reveal, Ravena and Punnya presented theirs last to Shadow. No sooner did it touch Shadow's hands, the egg suddenly glowed and hatched into a black baby lop eared Usa-Manju with a crescent moon on it's forehead which gave it's first squeak "U-Pyon~!" and looked at Shadow, instantly imprinting on him. Due to that night being a rainy night which also coincidentally had a crescent moon in the sky, Shadow felt inspired to call the little Usa-Manju, "Amaya". Gallery Amaya by raiju onna-d61fiqf.jpg|Amaya's Character Sheet Amaya kaguya.jpg|Kaguya-Hime form Amaya human.jpg|Human form Amaya manju.jpg|Manju form Trivia *Amaya was a gift given to Shadow from Ravena for his birthday. *Though she is not a Mahou-Manju Amaya's human form is more human than Punnya's and is shown to have high magic potential. *Amaya's ability "Full Moon" can also be activated with Saphir Heart's Lunar Magic or when Shadow uses the Book of the Moon and Moonlight skill. It can be triggered even by artificial moonlight. *Ravena strongly believes that Amaya's hatching in Shadow's hands and developed powers are a result of Hitsuzen bringing the two together. *Amaya sees Punnya as a mother figure having recognized her aura. *Amaya is Japanese for Night Rain. *Amaya is set to be the third Beast-Manju to be introduced and the second to be of the same type. *Shadow actually grew up with a rabbit as a pet. *Both Bella and the other Hyna Squad members have a habit to want to spoil Amaya, due to how sweet and cute she is. *Due to Amaya's small body and her large ears, whenever she sits on Shadow's head, she instantly blends in and disappears into his hair while her ears stick up, comically giving Shadow the appearance of a bunny boy. *The reason for Amaya's many different abilities were inspired by "The Rabbit in the Moon." Since, rabbits have been associated with the moon and night which are some of Shadow's themes. Category:Pets Category:Item Category:Pet Category:Items Category:Beasts Category:Kurotsubasa